


Taking Care

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwell, Blackwell Academy (Life is Strange), Bruises, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Crush, F/F, Flirting, Flirty, Gay, Help, Helping, Lesbians, School, chloes house, chloes room, fight, flirt, getting closer, price house, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe Price get beatn up by 2 boys from the Vortex Club, thankfully Rachel Amber found her before its to late. Rachel wants to help her crush and they getting very close at Chloes home.(both are 16, no lis or bts events)-warning for mabye some harsch words or graphic detailed things.
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

The bell rings but the brown haird dont give a shit, shes sitting on a stair wall, have her legs up, her back pressed to the school wall, she take a deep drag from her cigarette and blow it out, Chloe watch how the smoke goes up to the sky. Her next school lession has begun twenty minutes ago but Chloe really dont care, she enjoy this very peaceful earth here on Blackwell, its a backyard, a very little one, with a metal fence arroind it, also the trash stores here but the rebel dont care.

Out of nowhere Chloe hears the door to this little peaceful earth goes open and two boys from the Vortex Club step outside, they slap Chloes cigarette out of her hands and say harsch "you know you shouldnt be here, class started twenty minutes ago" Chloe gets down from her comfy place and say also harsch "you also arent in class so fuck off, dudes" "the proplem here is, WE are from the Vortex club and you are just a loser with no future and you wanna tell us waht we have to do?" one boy say louder in a threatening tone, Chloe roll her eyes, push with her shoulder the boy and mumble to herself "I dont have time for this shit", the boy start to grap Chloe and yelling "you think youre so cool, its time we show you a lession" and he satart to beat Chloe.

Rachel Amber walks out of class and search for Chloe, the blonde who is nearly one year here in Arcadia Bay has a hughe Crush on the rebel, they have chemestry together, but also for Rachel Chloe is the moust diffrent, beautifulst and just not like any other person shes ever meet and the daughter from thr DA has meet a lot people, the Blonde look outside wehre Chloe normally should be, with Justin and Trevor at there Smoker place but Rachel diddnt see her, she search for ten minutes the school up and down and came to Chloes new hideout, she hear yelling, screming and other stuff, fast she open the door and see how Chloe is lying on the floor, her face cover up in blood and bruises.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Rachel scream angry at the boys, they look at her and ask "what are you doing here? this is noon of youre buisness princess" Rachel roll her eyes and step closer to the boys, she give them there if you dont leave now, I will kill you look, the boys look at Chloe and say to Rachel "anyway we are done here, have a great weekend Price" they say bitchy and laughing they walk away, fast Rachel bend over to Chloe, the brown haird cough and spill out blood, with her arm she wipe the blood away and will stand up "carefull" Rachel say worrierd and give her a hand, Chloe accept it and now both sitting on the floor.

"We should get you to the school nurse" Rachel say and Chloe shakes her head, she really caint talk, she only managed to say "w..w..hat....y..y..ou...d..d...do.." Rachel look worried in her crushs face and say "what im doing here?" Chloe nood and Rachel tell her "you wasent in class and I was worried, I know you love chemestry class so I had this feeling I have to look after you" Chloe look Rachel in the eyes the brown haird think _what, she really said she had that feeling she has to look out for me? is this real, does the hottest girl from school give a fuck about me?_ Chloe wants to stay up, Rachel helps her, once again Rachel ask Chloe about the nurse but still a no "hh...h...ome" Chloe managed to say "n..no....p...pa....parents" "okay, I will bring you home Chloe" Rachel say loveing.

Rachel grap Chloes backback, she tell the brown haird she should wait here shes fast back and fast she get back in her class get her own backbag, she tell the teacher she has an emergnecy and walked back to Chloe, slowly and carefull they walking to the parking lot, Chloe caint walk alright, she limp. "Thats youre truck right, I saw you comming with it to school" Rachel say, Chloe noods, Chloe want to get in the drivers seat but Rachel say "you caint drive, mabye we can call a cap?" Chloe look at Rachel a bit angry she try to say "I can drive, its okay" and a lot of blood comming out from her mouth, Rachel dont dare to say something in this situation so she help Chloe get in, a silnce drive to Chloes house and a worrierd Rachel make sure they dont have another accident later they arrived and Rachel was impressed that Chloe still could drive with her injurys.

Rachel help Chloe out, put her arm arround her and walking with her to the entrance door, Chloe grap her keys and open the door, she guide Rachel to there living room, Rachel help Chloe to get on the couch but there it happend Chloe had to vomit, right at the Price carpet, you see it in Chloes eyes that, that is not good. Thankfully she dont hit Rachel "its okay, we will clean it" Rachel say in a calm voice and countine "get some rest, I will be here" and Chloe close her eyes.

Chloe is sleeping, in the meantime Rachel clean Chloes mess up, and get some first aid stuff, thankfully she find the way around the Price house quickly, after making some drinks for her and Chloe also something to eat two hours has passed, she also made a quick call to her parents, she lyed bc of the school and said she will dont come tonight bc she has to do something for a school project with her theater friend Dana, her parents dont need to know now whats really going on. Rachel sit opposite to Chloe and watch her, make sure shes still breathing, she start to think _okay im really in my crushes house and its so beautiful, like Chloe, even with this mess, I really dont belive this is real_. Rachel get ripped out from her toughts as she hear a sleepy Chloe say "hey, youre still here?" now in old Chloe voice and thankfully no blood spilling, Rachel get fast up and say carring "of course, you think I will leave you?" both look in each others faces and both let out a very little smile, Rachel look over Chloe and ask "do you feel better? you look better" "yeah, thanks to you" Chloe say weak, Rachel couldnt help it but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

After Rachel told Chloe her things she was doing while she was assleep, they eat and drink something, also Rachel made sure Chloe take some medicine, another two hours has passed its arround 7pm "so..you will really stay the night here? and no I dont think its creapy you searched my whoule house for stuff as I was sleeping" Chloe say and Rachel smiles big, mabye even lost her for one second in her crushes beautfuil blue eyes "Hey, I have to make sure youre doing fine and better I search the house as some criminal, right?" Rachel say sweet, Chloe say "yeah, right" and lying back to the couch, Chloe looking arround for a few moments as she ask Rachel "Hey Rachel, can you mabye help me, to get me in my Room?" Rachels eyes got big "of course" she say loveing and help Chloe up from the couch, she put her arm again over Chloe and walk with her in the room, Chloe smells really bad, from her vomit, to blood, arrived in her room, Rachel is so impressed by it, she never saw a more cooler room them Chloes.

She put Chloe in the bed and they talk a bit about her room, Chloe never got a compliment for her messy room, she feels very overwehelmed by Rachel in general, "Okay time to get care of youre other wounds, is this okay?" Rachel say a bit bossy but also carring "yeah, I mean do I have a choice?" Chloe ask a bit funny "hmmm, no. Not really" Rachel also say funny and walking outside, she come back with a washcloth, some creams and other first aid stuff, she take care of Chloes face wounds, Rachel was so close by Chloe all the time, Chloe really start to get nervous. "Im right back, pee mission" Rachel say and Chloe see how she leavs the room, Chloe look herself in the mirrow, she really looked bad, she wounder if her face look like this, the rest of her body probertly too, but what if Rachel will come back now, but Chloe wants to know it and start to get of her socks, pants and shirt with jacket, she sit now at the edge of her bed, she looks in the mirrow and see what these two assholes have done to her, her full body had bruises, red, purple marks, scratches and all hurting like hell.

The door opens, Chloe twitch her body, Rachel stand now in front of her and Chloe only wears her bra and undewear, fast she grap her planket and put it over her, Rachel fast turn arround and say "Im sorry, I should have knocked" "No..Its..its okay, my faoult" Chloe say apologizing, Rachel wo still look at the other side thinks _omg I saw her half naked and she looks hot even with her scratched and stuff, but she really has some serious wounds, better I take care_. "Can I turn arround again?" Rachel asks carefully "yeah" she hear Chloe say and turn, Chloe is now coverd up till her neck with the planket "can you mabye hand me a shirt from there?" Chloe ask nice and point with her finger to her warderrobe, Rachel smiles, goes over and hand Chloe a grey old ruck punk band shirt "thanks Chloe say and put it fast on, Rachel try her best not to peak but faild, its still her crush.

Rachel sit bised Chloe and ask carefully "You wounds....really dont look good. .....Its okay....If" "If you can also take care of them?" Chloe interup Rachel, both look each other in the eyes "I would love if you do this and you are also a girl, so.." she say a little shy, Rachel try her best to hide her hughe smile. Fast she grap the cream and sit back beside Chloe, Chloe hold her shirt up and Rachel does her work, at every touch Chloe feels on her body from Rachels warm hands, her heart beat a little faster, she loves is that Rachel touch her "and Finished" Rachel say proud "Thanks" Chloe say nice and lying back in the bed, Rachel clean up her taking care of Chloe things and Chloe sent her mom a quick text, she dosent want that Joyce has to worrie, again.

"So you really wanna stay also the night here?" Chloe ask carefully "yeah, I dont want that you get more hurt, I..Just want make sure youre okay" Rachel say lovley and get to Chloe next to her in the bed "and for youre parents this is okay? You know I have a...." Chloe want to say but Rachel cut her off "I really dont care waht other say about you Chloe, I see how amazing and special you are, I like that" Chloe look in Rachels face and ask shy "really? I think youre the only one, I mean youre Vortex Club friends saw that diffrent" Rachel dont look happy anymore, she let out a gasp and say camly "they are not my friends, they are assholes and hey if the others dont see it then its there lose" both smile at each other and Chloe ask "I bet you dont planend that this happend to you, but I really wanna say....Im thankfull that you wehre here for me today, I really appreciate that" Rachel smiles, stand up and ask "do you maybe have a shirt here you dont need? I dont really have sleeping chlotes with me" "ähm, yeah sure, just here" Chloe say and point with her finger to her closet, Rachel walk over and pick and white/black three-quarter shirt from Chloes closet, she turn arround to Chloe and say "I quick change me, you need anything?" "No, im alright" Chloe answers and see how Rachel is gone, some minutes later Rachel changed chlotes, she dosent wear a bra, Chloe can tell that, she try her best not to look at Rachels boobs, she put her stuff on the chair and climbing in the bed next to Chloe, Chloe look over Rachel as she say "you know, this will be my first sleepover since I got here" Chloe look at Rachel with big eyes and say "really?" Rachel look over Chloe loveing and say "mhhm". "Hey Rachel, thanks again" Chloe say honest "Always" Rachel say and both are ready for bed, Chloe turn of the light and after this day she sleep in really quick.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day has arrived and both girls sleept like a rock, Chloe wakeing up and she couldent belive wehre she wakes up, on top of Rachel, have her head on Rachels boobs and she feels Rachels hand on her own back and in her hair "Oh shit!" she say loud and roll down, Rachel wakes up and ask in her sleepy voice "hey? is all okay?" "Ähm yeah sure, just" Chloe wantet to say, Rachel smiles and say loveing but also a bit funny "Just you know, I liked that, was very realxing" Chloe really diddnt know what she should do so she stroke with her hand on her neck and was red arround her cheecks, Rachel let out a laught and say "youre so cute Price" _What the fuck, she really say Im cute? that was more then embarrassing_ the brown haird thinks to herself, "So how you feeling, you sleept okay?" Rachel ask and Chloe adds "yeah, youre body really is a good pillow" _WHAT THE FUCK YOU JUST SAID!!!_ Chloe thinks to herself, Rachel look at Chloe and smiles as Chloe continue "Ähm I mean...Im good, thanks to you and youre taking care of me, it really dont hurt so bad anymore" "Im glad to hear, still okay If I check them" Rachel say happy and Chloe noods, Rachel make on check and Chloe start to talk "Hey Rachel, I just" Rachel open her ears wide and listen carefully what her crush has to say "Im really thankfull you are there for me, I dont know what I would do If you hadent shown up, just" Rachel take one of Chloes hair streaks behind her ear and say "Im also so glad Chloe, I just want that you know, this is all just so amazing" "beeing my babysitter because I get in trouble?" Chloe ask, Rachel shakes her head smiles and say "No, speding time with you, be at yours and talking to you, it really means a lot to me" "really? dont know whats so special about me?" Chloe say shy and they bodys get close next to each other "anything is special about you Chloe, you....you just catch my attention since I arrived here" Rachel say honest and both look at each other "really?" Chloe ask and Rachel noods and then it happend, like a wave, Chloe grap Rachels back, Rachel pull Chloe close to her and have her hand on Chloes neck and they kiss.

For both it was like they wehre in heaven, after they kiss they smile big and they have another one, more lovley passionate, after there kiss both smile big and Chloe cuddle to Rachel, Rachel have her arm arround Chloe and she say "that was" "I know" Chloe say and they cuddeling more, "I really dont know why I was afraid, youre...really" Rachel say and look in Chloes eyes "Like you" Chloe say and she get her body up "well, I have to pee now and I bet youre hungry so" Chloe want to say, Rachel stand up, take Chloes hand and say "How about you get showering and I wait for you, then we make breakfast together?" "sounds perfect" Chloe say and she steal a soft kiss from Rachel, Rachel blush and see how her crush or now girlfriend heading to the bathroom, Rachel sent her parents a text and get dressed, she look arround Chloes room, as Chloe come back she get dressed and heading with Rachel downstairs, they talk nearly all morning, making breakfast togehter, Rachel make sure Chloe is okay.

Some time has passed and it was now afternoon, Chloe get a text from her mom that they will come tomorrow back home, right now she and Rachel cuddle close on the Price couch watching tv, Chloe lying on top from Rachel, Rachel has her hands tight but carefull arround Chloe "you know..I caint wait for us become a thing and our future, thank you for rescue me Amber" Chloe say honest and they look in each others eyes, both smile big and Rachel give Chloe a quick kiss and say "I also caint wait for that" and both coutine there tight cuddeling.


End file.
